New Life
by KLMMC2231
Summary: Losing her dream broke her, having nothing left Rachel does the unthinkable. Fortunately someone enter her life at that exact moment and saves her, a woman. With her help will Rachel be able to rebuild a life for herself and find a new dream.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at the edge of the bridge, observing the water sparkle under the night sky, my mind was blank for the firth time in a month. Ever since the TV show, that I had dropped my Broadway dream role for, flopped, I had dropped from the face of the earth. I hadn't talked to any of my friends or fathers since then either. My mind hadn't stopped working to try and find a way to go back on stage, but unfortunately after my stunt with Funny Girl no director will ever cast me in his play.

The future that I had so long dreamed about would never come true; I had ruined it with my own stupid decisions. For a month now I have been staying at a motel in Ottawa Canada, disconnected from everyone and everything. I had nothing left, what can I do with my life from now on, where do I go. I can't go back to New York nor Lima yet, I can't face the people their.

Maybe I was better dead then alive, I was twenty years old, I had nothing left, Finn was dead as were my dreams. I doubted anyone but my fathers and Kurt would miss me and even then it was pushing it. Sure my fathers loved me but they were never around, I remember once they had so much work and business related travels that I didn't see them for two month. Threw high school, I would come home crying wanting nothing more then the strong arms of my fathers to encircle me and protect me from the world. But they never were there, the house was always empty on those days, I actually thought for a while that they knew when I was upset and conveniently avoid the house on those days.

And Kurt had only been my friend for two years, before then he was one of the people who judged me and criticized my every move. And since Blaine came to NY, Kurt and I hadn't talked like we used too. He has been so taken by Blaine that he rarely ever notices my presence anymore.

I stood up quickly and took a step forward, at this moment death seemed to be the best outcome. I took another step forward, only few centimeters separated me from my freedom. I was about to take the last step when I herd it, someone was screaming for me to stop, not to do it. I turned my head to see who was there. A woman stood their, she wasn't that much taller them me, her hair was a light shade of brown, it was too dark to see the color of her eyes but I would imagine them being a light shade of green. She was beautiful, breath taking; everything about her pushed me to trust her. Don't ask me why that is because I don't know, it way strange, I never felt like this before.

"Please, don't do this, theirs always a solution for whatever problem you are facing, death is not the solution." she spoke slowly in a calm voice.

I tried to process what she was saying, " If death isn't the solution what is then." I felt myself saying.

"Anything is better then death, life is a gift given to us, it is our job to cherish it and protect it. " I tried to mold what she was saying in my mind, and it made sense somehow.

"I lost everything, I have nothing left, my dream will never become true, and I don't now what I'm going to do anymore."

"Step away from the edge so we can talk, we will find a solution together, I promise." She said with so much sincerity that I believed her. I nodded and took a step back, before I knew what was happening she took my hand and pulled me to her. I stiffened at the contact, but she didn't let go instead she tightened her hold on me making me relax despite myself. I was weird to hug a complete stranger but I couldn't pull away. When she did release me she took my hand and pulled me toward her car that was parked at the edge of the bridge.

As soon as we were seated in her car, I realized we weren't alone. In the back, slept a baby girl of approximately a year, she was safely tucked in a baby seat.

"That's my daughter Emily, she's one, and I'm Anna by the way." I starred at her for a bit trying to process that she had a daughter, she wasn't that much older then me, two or three years.

"I'm Rachel."

"Nice to meet you Rachel, I would have like for it to be under better circumstances though."

"Me too." I said with an uneasy smile. She started the car and drove into the city. When she pulled over, I realized that I had zoned out soon after the car started moving. When she got out of the car I followed soot and waited for her to take out Emily from the car. I looked up at the building we were parked under and realized it was one of those luxurious buildings placed in the center of the city.

"Come on let's go inside." She said moving toward the building, I followed her silently, and we soon were in front of her apartment. As soon as I set foot inside, I felt at home. The apartment was spacious and modern, the room was light colored and decorated by various pieces of art.

"I'll go put her in her crib, make yourself at home." she said smiling, causing a small smile to appear on my face.

When she left the room, I looked around a little before taking a seat on the couch that was placed against a wall and in front of a TV. It didn't take her long to come back in the living room and when she did, she sat next to me on the couch.

"So Rachel, how are you feeling," she asked looking at me.

"I don't know, I really don't, I didn't want to jump, but at the same time I did. I know death isn't the answer but it was so alluring back their, I would have been free." I said shocking out a sob, she immediately pulled me into her and I finally let go of the tears I have been holding in for so long. I was sobbing in the arms of a complete stranger and I couldn't care less. Here in the arms of said stranger I felt more at home them I had in a while.

"Let it all out sweaty, I'm here, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I heard her whisper into my ear.

After a while, I stopped crying but I didn't make a move to get away from Anna and she didn't seem to mind holding me in her arms. I needed the contact and she was willing to give it to me.

"Do you want to sleep?" She said just above a whisper, I shook my head and snuggle closer to her.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Can we stay like this for a little while."

"Of course." she tightened her hold on me.

After a few minutes of complete silence I spoke, " Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, anyone would have done the same."

"You did more than save my life, you brought me into your home were you daughter is, for all you know I'm a psychopath who would kill you I your sleep" she laughed at that she actually laughed.

"If you a psychopath you wouldn't have just said that, and second I would have never left you somewhere alone where you could have tried to do what you wanted to do back their." her serious and calm voice appeared again and all past amusement had disappeared.

"Thank you."

"Stop it with all the thank you, you don't want to inflate my ego more than it already is." a smile was planted on her lips, making me smile back at her.

"Okay."

"Do you want to talk about what pushed you to do what you did?" she asked calmly with so much warmth and sincerity that I found myself telling her everything that had happened, from me moving to New York till running away to Ottawa. At some point of the story I had started crying again and Anna held me, whispering smoothing words. I felt asleep in her arms feeling freer than I have felt in a while.

**AN: Hey guys how are you doing, what do you thing of this story? Hope you like it, tell me what you think I would love to read your reviews. Love ~K**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since I had first met Anna and little Emily. Anna was the most amazing women I have never met, she was beautiful, smart, funny, kind oh let's stop here or I will carry on like this for hours. Emily was an angel; she's so little, her face always smiling. We bounded immediately, her smiles lightening up my world.

After a couple of days spent with them, Anna convinced me to go back to the hotel and get my stuff so that I could move into the apartment next to hers. At first I didn't want to since it was hers and I didn't want to be a weight over her shoulders. She then spent a couple of hours giving me facts and reasons why I should take up her offer. The thing that sold the deal was her constant affirmation that I wasn't putting anyone out and that it was unoccupied.

I tried to pay her rent but she was adamant that I shouldn't since I was her guest. The apartment next to hers wasn't as big but it wasn't small in any means. When we went to gather my belongings, Anna saw my painting. Painting is something that only few people knew I practiced; I love to paint even more than performing. But my father didn't want me to waist my time painting when I could be practicing and working hard to perfect my voice so that I could be a star.

When Anna saw my paintings she was stunned, she started asking me question after question about them. I always knew I was good, but it was the first time that someone else recognized my talent. The look in her eyes will always be present in my mind. The fascination, the look of amazement even the smile that graced her face will forever be marked in my memories

After that day, Anna set her mind on something; she wanted me to join an art school so that I could perfect my drawing and painting skills.

At first I said no, but she was persistent. And after a week spent with her I knew that she always did what she set her mind on. I accepted to apply at a university close by and hoped I would get accepted. It wasn't Anna alone that made me do this; I didn't have anything else left. I know trying to end my life was wrong on so many levels, but the reasons that pushed me to do it were still here.

Broadway will never accept me again, I was humiliated and a laughing stock. My friends didn't care where I was or if I was good. Painting was the only bright thing left, and it made me feel alive, free. I could express what I was feeling threw my paintings.

So here I am today, two weeks after meeting Anna and one week since I applied for an art degree, standing in front of a university in which I had an interview.

I was nervous to say the least, the people here knew all about art and talent. If they accept me, it would be a confirmation that I could do something with my life after all, with my art.

It took all my courage to go into the office of the headmaster, I was very nervous, so much that I would have probably run away if I had anything else left.

Upon setting foot in the office I was greeted by an amazing wall painting, it showed a landscape. It was a forest filed with trees, animals and life. It was very detailed and it felt real. My observation of the wall was cut short by a cough. For the first time I looked toward the desk that was next to the painting, there sat a man who looked to be around the age of sixty. He had short white hair and wore glasses. He seems to be in good health and had a glint in his eyes that reflected immense knowledge.

"Hello Sir. I'm sorry for ignoring you when I came in but I was mesmerized by your wall painting". I said looking down.

"Hello Miss Berry, it's okay it happens all the time, why would anyone want to look at an old man like me when their is something as beautiful as this wall in the room" He said jokingly, a smile gracing his face.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, now why don't you sit down so we can have a talk" I walked toward the chair in front of his desk and sat quickly.

"I'm Roger Steward, I'm the headmaster of this university, nice to meet you."

"Rachel Berry, nice to meet you too."

"After I saw the work you had sent in miss Berry I knew that I had to meet you. You have a lot of potential; your technic is good but can be better. But you have the eye for colors, which cannot be taught, you know how to use them and mix them. That's why you're here, you have the potential to create some incredible pieces and do amazing things, and you just need to work on it." He said with seriousness, I was overjoyed.

"Thank you Sir, I'm really happy that you liked my paintings."

"I did and that's why I'm willing to accept your request to join this university. As you already know the term is in session at the moment, you'll have to wait until the next term to enroll as an art student here. But you need to start the paper work now so that you don't run out of time." A smile illuminated my face as he spoke, I'm in, and I get to do something I love.

"Thank you so much sir, I won't disappoint you I promise" He smiled.

"I'm hoping you won't, now next term start in approximately a mouth, you will need to ask the administration about all that is required. I'm glad to have you as one of our students Miss Berry, now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to. "

"Thank you again Sir." I said before I got up and left his office.

I was so happy I wanted to jump around; I went directly home and went to see Anna. As soon as she opened the door, I jumped on her and hugged the life out of her.

"I'm guessing it went well." She said smiling and I nodded.

"It went amazingly good, I'm in can you believe that"

"Of course I can believe that you're amazing" she said kissing my cheek," Now come on in, a little girl has been asking about you all morning." As soon as I heard that I sprinted into the living where Emily was playing in her crib.

I picked her up and started kissing her all over the face; her giggling was increasing as I went on. After a little while I stopped, Em looked at me grinning before giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"She has never taken to anyone so easily, you must be really special." Anna said from behind me.

"I have been told that before." I said smirking

"Is that why you have such a big ego?" The teasing in her voice was unmistakable.

"Oh hush you, my ego is normal size thank you very much." She started laughing after that and soon I joined her. After that we played with Emily for a while before putting her to sleep.

When I spent time with them I felt at home, it was weird I had never felt like this with anyone before not even Finn. I don't know why I felt like I belonged here with them. I'm pretty sure I liked Anna in a romantic way, but I couldn't act on it. I was afraid if I did I would loose both of them. They were the most important people in my life at the moment. Maybe in the future something will happen between us because I have a feeling that she feels the same way, I'll just let time run it's course.


End file.
